Melissa And A Long Lost Friend
by Melissa Potter
Summary: Harry is grown up, married and has a daughter, Melissa, who is on her first year at Hogwarts, can she find what Harry has been looking for for the past 16 years? Read and find out, PLEASE r/r! I accept flames too but I wouldn't know why you would theres r


DISCLAIMER: J.K.ROWLING owns all the Harry Potter stuff and I do not own anything.  
A/N: I don't know how good this is but PLEASE r/r. Flames are excepted. And THANK YOU all of you who have reviewed, I have updated the chapter, so please tell me what you think, and what you think it needs, or just give suggestions to me on what to write next, I'm kinda writing myself into a wall. I know how much time it takes to read a boring story, so if you have time to review please do, and leave your e-mail address so i can thank you personally. Plus if this is to boring you can go to my favorite stories list and read those in order from top to bottom starting with The Story of Eliza, The Return of Eliza, then The Propheses of Dredlorious. (I dont really know if the 2nd ones right but that should give you a pretty good idea) I give the story 5 stars it was one of the best I have ever read. So please if you have time please read and review, thank you! :)  
  
  
MELISSA AND THE LONG LOST FRIEND  
CHAPTER 1: GETTING READY  
  
"Good morning! My name is Zelda and you are listing to the WWN, that is your Wizarding Wireless Network, we have a special surprise for you coming up later, so now for the traffic report for all you big time flyers out there..."  
Harry hit the snooze button on his alarm clock and fell back to sleep.  
"C'mon HARRY! WAKE UP!" yelled a someone poking him in the forehead "WE GOTTA GO! ITS 9:00! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"  
"I'm up..." said Harry waving the hand away like an annoying fly and sitting up to look at his daughter Melissa, she had long black hair like his and green eyes like his too, but she had her mothers personality "And plus if you wanna go so bad why don't you just let me get up peacefully, you know not yelling my head off, and then after that you can get out so I can get dressed and ready to go."  
"Fine, see ya Harry!" said Melissa, then she walked out the door.  
"Why doesn't she just call me dad?" Harry mumbled iritatedly to himself "She knows it gets on my nerves...nevermind, thats probably why."  
Harry got up and dug through the drawers of his dresser pulling out shirts and pants, he had so many pairs he couldn't choose so he just finally found a pair of blue jeans and a shirt and put them on. He grabbed his bag and went out to the kitchen where he found his wife working on breakfast.  
"Geez and they thought girls take along time getting ready," said Cho, his wife when she saw him enter the room.  
"And I see your ready?" asked Harry sarcastically looking at his half dressed wife, she was wearing one of his T-shirts.  
"Yep!" said Cho pulling a wand out of her pocket and waving it around, her clothes changed instantly to a pair of bibs and a short white T-shirt.  
"You still have it," replied Harry smiling.  
"Yep, always have," said Cho grinning slyly moving to kiss him.  
"Ewww!! Mushy stuff!" said Melissa running from the kitchen to her bedroom.  
Cho and Harry laughed. Cho dished them up some breakfast and they ate.  
"Are you ready?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah," said Cho waving her wand and making a luggage bag appear out of thin air.  
"K, I guess I'll go get Melissa," said Harry getting up and walking to Melissa's room.  
Melissa was sitting on her bed with her back to the door when Harry came in.   
"You coming?" asked Harry sitting down on the other side of her bed and looking around her room.  
Melissa's room was full of a bunch of weird things, she had posters on her wall of the Weasley Twins, they had gotten their joke shop and were really famous, she had had her own pensive, and most of her moms old things. Melissa was a great joker, she had her grandfathers mind, she got into trouble often and played tricks on her parents. Fred and George were her idols. She had just turned 11 yesterday and was going to get her school supplies before she went to Hogwarts today, and get a little birthday present for herself too.   
"Yeah I'm comin," said Melissa not looking at him, her voice had a little squeak in it, Harry noticed it and new she had been crying.  
"What's up?" he asked in his most fatherly voice, he wasn't that good at this but he had to perfect it sometime.  
"Nothing ... its just, nevermind you wouldn't understand..." said Melissa in a whisper that was barely audible.  
"Try me," said Harry with a bit of dare in his tone.  
"Well, its just, I'm afraid, no nervous, I mean I'm going to Hogwarts this year and I don't even know anyone, I know you wouldn't understand, you were famous and everyone knew you, know one knows me I'll just be another face there," said Melissa tears silently rolling down her face.  
She reminded Harry of Cho at the end of year feast in his fourth year. But somehow Harry knew exactly just what to say.   
"Melissa, I felt the same way when I was your age, I was really nervous, I had no one to talk to though, I wish I did, I was 11 and I didn't even know I was a wizard, until I got the letter in the mail. I was worried my aunt and uncle weren't going to bring me to London to get me on the train, they did but I still didn't know how to get in the platform, no one had told me, I actually thought it would be to good to be true, like a joke, but I was wrong, I was lonely too untill I got on the Hogwarts express and immediately met-" Harry stopped, Ron, he didn't mean to bring him up, he missed Ron a lot, he hadn't heard form him in years.   
"Im sorry dad, I didn't mean to..." said Melissa hugging him.  
"I know, you didn't mean to..." said Harry hugging her back "I'm sure you'll have no problem meeting people and making friends. Come on, I'll help you carry your stuff." He grabbed her bags and walked out to the now clean kitchen.  
They each grabbed an invisibility cloak Harry had gotten from Dumbledore as a wedding present a few years after he left Hogwarts, and hopped on their brooms and flew off to London. Harry's broom was a Firebolt 2000, he played captain for the Gryffindor quidditch team ever since he was in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was also Headmaster now, Dumbledore had died a few years after Harry left Hogwarts from dueling Voldemort to the death, each had died at the same time, Dumbledore said that if he had to die Voldemort would have to die too, he always was stubborn when it came to doing what was right and what was wrong, Dumbledore had also said that if he died that Harry would be Headmaster of Hogwarts. All the other teachers at Hogwarts were still living, though some of them had gone into retirement. Cho was going to start teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Ron never graduated Hogwarts, he had disappeared in the seventh year after Krum asked Hermione to marry him, she said yes, the wedding never happened though, Krum was planning on have Ron as the best man, after Ron disappeared he said the wedding couldn't go on because the best man wasn't there. Harry and Hermione were always on lookout for him though. Some time after they gave up even though they never did have a choice, if they spent their whole lives looking for him they would never have been where they were right now. Shortly after they gave up Harry asked Cho to marry him and she said yes, Krum had also asked Hermione to marry him again. They had a joint wedding ceremony, Harry was Krums best man and Krum was Harry's. Same with Cho and Hermione being bridesmaids. They both keep in touch from time to time to see if they could find anything more out about Ron, even though they gave up they never really stopped believing he was alive. Hermione had given birth to twin boys, she and Krum wanted to name one Harry, but Harry insisted on calling it something else. So they named it Ron. Krum wasn't really happy, but on Hermiones part he said he was happy, it was nice of him Harry thought. The other one they named Cedric. Cedric, Ron, and Melissa were all the same age. Cho and Melissa knew how touchy Harry was about the subject of Ron so they tried not to bring it up.   
Once they landed in Diagon Alley Melissa pulled them over to Gringotts to get some money. Since Harry was Headmaster and Cho was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they were what you would call rich, but they never really wanted anyone to know, they liked living like average waged people. They each grabbed a few handfuls of gold from their vault and left. After they got out of Gringotts Harry and Cho went to pick up their books while Melissa went to get her robes fitted.   
Melissa entered the waiting room and a medium sized witch came out from behind a curtain looked around, and then looked at Melissa.  
"There is room for one more back there if you want, there's another girl waiting to get fitted too." she said "Maybe you two can get aquainted while I get ready."  
"Ok, thank you," said Melissa waiting till the woman left then slipping something that looked like a ring out of her pocket and on a finger on her right hand so it was barely visible.  
Melissa walked back behind the curtain from where the witch came and saw a blonde hair, pugged face, pointy nosed, short witch standing on a stool. She looked up when Melissa entered.  
"Hello," said Melissa cheerfully to the girl.  
"Hi," said the girl back.  
Melissa held out her right hand, "I'm Melissa..."  
"I'm Hermione," said the girl grabbing Melissa's hand "BZZZZZZ"  
"AHH!" yelled Hermione as she whipped her hand away from Melissa's who was doubled up laughing.  
"S-s-sorry, it-was-just-so-irresistable!" said Melissa standing up and catching her breath "I didn't mean to be rude," she pulled off the ring and gave it to Hermione, who accepted it, but rather reluctantly.  
"Thanks I think...what is it?" asked Hermione.  
"Well its a muggle toy my dad gave to me, it shocks people when you shake." explained Melissa "Just consider it a present,"  
"Ok, thank you," Hermione pocketed the ring and looked at Melissa "Are you Harry Potters daughter?"  
"Yeah, is that bad?" asked Melissa worried what people would think of her at Hogwarts, would they tease her? She found out that she didn't really care.  
"No, I think thats cool, he seems really fun, and a really cool Headmaster too. Are you a first year then?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah its cool, and yep I am a first year, what house do you wanna be in?" Melissa jumped up onto the stool next to Hermione.  
"Well I wanna be in Gryffindor, but I'll probably be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, my mom and dad want me in Slytherin, they were Slytherin, maybe you heard of them, Draco and Pansy Malfoy?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah I heard of them, you don't seem like anything like what I heard about your family, I mean your seem nicer then your parents."said Melissa.  
"Yeah my family doesn't have a great rep since You-Know-Who was out of power." said Hermione.  
The medium sized witch came back through the curtin with a measuring tape.  
"Ready?" she asked them.  
"Yep," said Hermione and Melissa at the same time.  
"Ok, then stand up straight or you'll get to short of robes." said the woman letting the measuring tape do all the work.  
While the woman was turned around Melissa leaned in to Hermione, Hermione tilted her head to listen.  
Melissa was whisperd, "Watch this..." she stared at the measuring tape hard and thought of something that made her angry, imediatly the measuring tape shrunk.  
Hermione giggled, and the witch turned around and saw the now inch long tape measuring Melissas arm. Melissa tried to keep a straight face but imiediatly burst out laughing, Hermione followed.   
"What the, now I wonder how that happened?" said the witch pulling out her wand and pointing it at the tape. Purple sparks flew at the tape and made it its original size.  
Once Melissa and Hermione had gotten their robes they walked out of the shop together laughing every now and then at the expression on the witches face when she turned around and saw the measuring tape trying to measure Melissas arm.   
"How did you do that without a wand?" asked Hermione looking at Melissa curiously.  
"Its something that I got from my dads side, you have to think of something that makes you mad and it automatically screws something up. You should have heard what my dad did to his cousin when he was our age," said Melissa smiling at Hermione   
"What did he do to him?" asked Hermione excitedly "Must be something bad by the way your smiling."  
"Well, it was his cousins birthday and he had finally got to go on one of his cousins birthday trips, they were going to the zoo," explained Melissa "His aunt and uncle had never let him go because they were afraid he would do magic, you know like I just did, without a wand. So they let him go because nobody would babysit him, and when they got to the zoo they went and looked at theh snakes, and you must've heard hes a parselmouth, so he started talking to a snake and his cousin saw him and punched him in the stomach. He got angry with his cousin and set the snake on him. The snake didn't do any harm but it still scared the crap out of him."  
"Weird, so he got punished?" asked Hermione amazed.  
"Yep, and later his aunt and uncle paid. Well he didn't hurt them but they were shaken up a time or two." said Melissa.  
"Oh, well I gotta go, my mom and dad are coming, I don't think they would wanna see me with you, sorry, I hope to see you later!" Hermione waved goodbye and ran torwards her parents.  
"Bye!" Melissa yelled after her then turned around to head back to Flourish and Blotts to meet her parents.  
She bumped into some one right behind her, when she looked up she saw a person in a cloak thats hood covered their head, she could just see a little bit of its face, it had the slightest bit of freckles.  
"Watch it!" snapped the figure then hurried of quickly the other way so nobody could see him.  
"Who was that?" asked Harry walking up to her from the book store.  
"I dunno..." said Melissa still shocked at the persons behavior.  
"Ok then, lets get going and get your other stuff." said Harry leading Melissa over to Ollivanders Wands.  
When they entered the shop a young wizard was tending to the shelves and wands, dusting each one seperatly. He looked up at them when they approached.  
"Hello, Mr. and miss Potter, what can I do for you today?" he asked "My name is Rusty Ollivander, I can get you anything you need."  
"Thanks, I would like to get my daughter, Melissa, a wand." said Harry smiling at Rusty.  
"Ok, would you please have a seat Mr. Potter and would you Melissa come here?" Rusty lead Melissa a few feet away from Harry "Good now would you just stay right here while I get the measurements and a suitable wand."  
Rusty walked over to the shelves and started mumbling somethings to Harry. "You know Harry, your friend Ron" now that caught Harry's attention and he sat up straight to hear Rusty better " He was here a few years ago buying a new wand, he said the last one was not suitable for him, and that he needed a new one to get ahead more..." Rusty pulled out a thin box and gave it to Melissa saying "Give it a nice swing and see what you think." Melissa waved the wand and nothing happened, she felt awfully stupid, "Here now try this," Rusty pulled another wand off the shelf and handed it to Melissa who waved it, again nothing happened, "You know what Harry, shes got your trickyness, my father told me how you couldn't find a wand untill one of the last ones were pulled of the shelf," he handed Melissa another wand but when she waved it nothing happened, again he took it from her and handed her another one, and another, and another, untill at last he said "Here try this, its the last one, Redwood 8 3/4 a single feather from a Pheonix and if you get it I will be very amazed...yep just like your father." Rusty handed Melissa the wand, immediatly she felt a warmth under her finger tips and red sparks shot out of it."Curious..." said Rusty, Harry thought of Mr. Ollivander and him saying curious over Harrys wand,"Curious, Curious..."  
"Whats curious? I mean the last time I heard that was from your father when he had pulled down my wand and told me it was the brother of Voldemorts wand." Harry asked him.  
"Oh I think this will be very interested to know that this is a sister wand as you would call it, it is the sister of your friends wand, Ron's wand." said Rusty humming now as he put up the rest of the wands.  
Harrys jaw dropped when Rusty had said 'Ron', no way, Ron cannot be here and no body would notice, unless... "Hey, Melissa, did you by any chance see the face of that person in the street?"  
"Yeah, I saw a few freckles but not that many. He looked really weird and cranky." said Melissa with a screwed up face.  
"Where did he go?" asked Harry standing up and walking to the door.  
"To the Weasleys Joke Shop, I think...here I'll show you." Melissa grabbed his hand and they ran out of the shop.  
"I'll hold this for you then?" called Rusty after them standing in the doorway.  
"Thanks!!" yelled Harry over his shoulder.  
Melissa and Harry ran into the Weasleys joke shop and saw that nobody was there. Harry went to look in the back while Melissa looked around taking her prescious time to find the perfect pranke to pull on Snape when she got there. She always wondered what they had behind the counter, what if they had somesort of anti-security device of some sort waiting for a person to trigger it and get slimed or something. She walked around to look.  
Harry was in the back looking behind storage boxes when he heard a high pitched scream coming from the other side of the wall. He didn't really care for it because Melissa had screamed like this before and she turned out to be faking. The scream stopped and he heard her start to cry. Now this wasn't fake because her fake cry did not sound like this, it sounded like a bunch of rats getting hit by a wooden log. He ran out to find Melissa on the floor sitting with her knees to her forehead. He walked behind her and saw Fred and George lying on the floor behind the counter dead. He couldn't see Melissa go through this so he picked her up and walked out of the store. Harry wanted to alert the ministry of magic so he put Melissa down and told her to stay and wait there for him while he went and got Hermione. Hermione, since Crouch was gone and Dumbledore who had took the job as Minister of Magic but was now dead, she was Ministress of Magic. Hermione was across the street at Flourish and Blotts talking to Cho right outside the door. Harry quickly ran over and grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her across the street into the shop, all the while she was asking what was wrong. But she soon found out when Harry showed her Fred and George behind the counter, and now ontop of the counter, as ghosts.   
"Pity too..." said Georges ghost.  
"Yeah..." said Fred nodding.  
"I really missed taking showers with myself..." said George.  
"Yep, I'll miss my body, it was so well taken care of..." said Fred.  
"Yeah it was, I mean look at our abs..." said George.  
"Oh come on you guys, shut up!" said Hermione inbetween crying and laughing.  
"No no he was right nice abs..." said Harry with a grin at Hermione.  
"Harry!! This is not a joke! Who did this?" asked Hermione glaring at Harry.  
"Well, I dont know if you want to hear this, but if you insist-" said Fred  
"It was Ron wasn't it?" asked Harry, Hermiones face changed from a glare to an amazed expression from what Harry said.  
"Yep...poor Ron, he said something about finishing unfinished business..." said George.  
"That was a pity though I mean those abs shouldn't be going to waste..." said Fred shaking his head.  
Melissa walked in and saw them on the counter. Her mouth dropped open she ran up to them.  
"Hello Melissa," said George "I have something to ask you."  
"Ok," said Melissa perking up wondering what he wanted "Whats up?"  
"Well you know since we wont be here to run the store it will probably get ripped down..." said George.  
"Why won't you be here?" asked Harry.  
"Because we will be at Hogwarts helping Melissa do some ... things." said Fred.  
"And..." asked Melissa excitedly wanting to know about what George was saying.  
"And...You can have everything in here!" said George with a giant grin.  
"YES!" squeeled Melissa happily.  
"Come on George, Fred" said Cho pleadingly as if she needs all those joke products around the house "you dont have-"   
"Yes we do, its all we can do until Hogwarts, we'll teach Melissa everything we know." said Fred grinning slyly.  
"You guys can stay in my dormitory!" said Melissa quickly "We can do tricks on the others."  
"Well...if you insist..." said George.  
"You can give Myrtle a visit I'm sure she'll really enjoy the company." said Harry.  
"I bet she will, to really handsome looking guy ghosts who happen to come to visit her." said Fred, Melissa giggled.  
"Ok, lets meet later with the rest of the teachers in my office at Hogwarts after we get Melissas things and a bag big enough to hold all this." said Harry to Fred, George, Cho, and Hemrione.  
"I'll come too," said Melissa.  
"I don't know..." said Harry doubtful, though he did have to admit to himself Dumbledore did tell him about Voldemort, and if he hadn't he probably would of died if he hadn't known "Fine, but you have to take this seriously."  
"I will." said Melissa innocently with a AS IF I WOUNLDN'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY look.  
"Well then come on lets get the rest of your stuff then." said Cho.  
Hermione left the store and headed torwards Flourish and Blotts book store, while Fred and George left to Hogwarts to make themselves at home. Harry and Cho led Melissa out of the store to go finish up their shopping. The only thing they had left was a pet for Melissa. The walked into Eylops Owl Eporium a moment later to find the walls covered in owls of every kind imaginable. Immediatly Melissa found what she was looking for, a male snowy owl, no bigger then her dads, he was sitting next to a tawny one that had blew up spreading feathers everywhere, the snowy owl seemed to have been laughing. Melissa picked it up and brought it over to the counter. The lady behind the counter looked at her with an odd expression.  
"Forgive me but are you sure you want this one? I mean he just came in today and quite a few of my owls have blown up as a matter of fact he laughs at them but you never know what he can do to humans. He might look healthy enough but these kinds usually get mean." she said with a questioning look at Melissa hoping she wouldn't buy the owl.  
"You know, now that you think of it Melissa you can probably get a different owl i dont think you'll want a mean owl why don't you take one like this?" said Cho picking up an owl that looked rather old.  
"Yeah I'm sure I want this one." said Melissa giving her mom a crazed look.  
"Well then its your choice I gues and since you have your mind set on this on and I cant stop you...three Galleons." said the lady.  
Melissa paid for it then walked out of the store ready to get out of here and get to Hogwarts. Hary and Cho followed her to their brooms.  
"Its 6:50, we should get there right on time to begin the feast." said Harry looking at his watch.  
"Ok lets go." Cho mounted her broom and sped off to Hogwarts, Harry and Melissa followed suit.   
Five minutes later they arrived at Hogwarts with the Hogwarts express right underneath them. Once they got there Melissa left with the other students to get sorted while Harry and Cho took their spot at the table in the Great Hall and started the sorting.  
Melissa waited patiently for Mcgonnagal while the other 1st years talked to the people next to them. It seemed like each of them knew who the other person was, except Melissa. She wanted the sorting to come fast and zoom past as fast as her dad. A few minutes past, then Melissa felt a slight breeze, but from where, she looked around there weren't any doors open, then she felt an even stronger gust that made her cloak fly out behind her, everyone elses stayed calm and still. What was happening? Melissa was started to dart her head from side to side looking at people who looked back with a confused look on their faces, what was it? People began to point at her and laugh because the wind grew stonger and blew her back so she stumbled and fell, Ron and Cedric had seen and went to help her, but when they got almost close enough to the gust blew her back a few feet. It was no use someone had to get help.  
"Help me, please!" Melissa screamed almost crying. The doors behind her burst open as she neared them, and she drifted outside.  
Harry and Cho both burst through the door that led to the great hall and ran after Melissa who was floating torwards the forbidden forest. When they got closer they pulled out their wands. Behind them Mcgonnagal led all of the 1st years into the great hall to calm everyone down.  
"Calm down everyone! There is no nead to worry we will just postpone the sorting untill tomorrow! Melissa will be back in the morning safe and sound. Now we need to get to sleep so we can greet her, everyone get up and take one step back away from the tables we'll be staying here tonight!" she yelled hoping she could believe herself and with a wave of her wand the tables flew back and black sleeping bags appeared out of nowhere.  
"Its Melissa, I wonder what's happening..." whisperd a freckled ghost to another that looked the exact same.  
"I don't know maybe we should help, I have a funny feeling about this though." said the other.  
Together the ghosts snuck out of the great hall and followed Harry and Cho to the forest.   
"HELP ME!" screamed Melissa seeing her father and mother chasing after her, reaching her hands out to them so they could grab them.  
Harry and Cho reached out to grab her but it was to late Melissa had disappeared into thin air. Harry cursed loudly as he stomped the ground. Wait, Harry thought Did Melissa dissapear? He looked up, he thought he saw something brush the tree. "Accio Firebolt!" within a second his Firebolt 2000 was sitting at his side waiting for him to mount.   
He mounted and took off over the forest eying the sky very carefully, he saw it again due north, he sped after it, Harry pointed him wand at it, "Stupify!" he yelled, the spell had hit its target and the broom had dropped into a tree far away.  
Harry floated over the scene for a second then went into the trees, he couldn't see anything, no one was there, but then what had he hit? He grabbed his broom after it seemed an hour of searching and mounted it and took off torwards Hogwarts. As soon as he landed he saw Fred and George comforting Cho.  
"We'll find her, if Harry hasn't already." said Fred  
"Yeah, we'll search untill we find her." said George.  
"Sure, but good luck, I stunned someone or something and when I went to look for it, it was gone." said Harry "If you guys dont come back I will send some people."  
"Thank you," said Cho going to give them a hug but stopped when she realized they were still ghosts.  
"Come on, cheer up we'll find her, its probably just another practical joke... look just watch she'll be back laughing her head off." said Fred.  
"Ok..." Cho forced a smile while silent tears streamed down her face again.  
"There, dont worry we'll be back tomorrow with her, or she'll be back tomorrow with us." said George giving a small laugh to himself.  
"Bye Harry!" said Fred going off into the forest with George behind him.  
"Bye Cho!" said George waving, Cho waved back weakly.  
"Bye!" yelled Harry putting his arm around the back of Cho's neck and squeezing her shoulder lightly as he led her back to the castle.  
Harry walked Cho to their room and then went to address the rest of the school about the matter. When he stepped into the Great Hall every voice and whisper became quiet, everyone listened with all their might. Harry walked up to Mcgonnagal and stopped right in front of her.  
"Shes gone, she disappeared right before we got to her, Cho's in our room, can you make sure and come get me if Fred and George come back with her?" asked Harry.  
"Yes, I will make sure." said Mcgonnagal "Are you sure your gonna be all right? I could send some house elves."  
"That would be most considerate of you, thanks." Harry then turned to the rest of the school and spoke calmly, not wanting to stir everyone up "I am very sorry but for the moment you will have to stay here, please make our new students welcome! I have a rather large anouncement to make tomorrow when Melissa gets back! So everyone get ready and go to bed, but I warn you do not leave the Great Hall please! Thank you and goodnight!" He turned and left through the door to go back to his room.  
Mcgonnagal was stumped, what was the announcment? Harry had never said anything about anything to her. What happened to Melissa? Was Voldemort back? Boy, she hoped not. Pettigrew was still loose, he might have found a way to bring him back again. She hoped Harry would be able to be a great headmaster like Dumbledore was, no doubt that he wouldn't be, Harry was a great wizard, one of the greatest. She sighed, it was going to be a long night.  
"Now you heard him, come on everyone, in bed!" she yelled,clapping her hands together twice, making everyone hop in their sleeping bags, "Dobby, get Harry whatever he wants!"   
"Yes maam!" said Dobby poking his head out of the crowd of people noe moving around the Great Hall.  
She started to head count, whispering to herself "One...Two...Three......Five Hundred....Seven Hundred....One Thousand Forty Three..thats it? We're missing two, Melissa and..." she gasped "oh no not tonight... why tonight?" she was panicing "Wheres Hermione?"  
She got up as quietly as possible, and left the Great Hall. Once she was twenty feet from the doors she ran as fast as she could torwards Harrys room and knocked urgently on the door. A second later Harry answered.   
"Is she back?" he asked.  
"No, shes not but," Mcgonnagal stopped, why bother him hes under enough stress, tell him later, not now-"  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Did Dobby get to you yet?" she said speaking to fast.  
"Uh, yeah... thats it?"   
"Yeah." said Mcgonnagal quickly, then turning to walk away.  
"Wait your not telling the truth," said Harry "What happened? Whats wrong?"  
"Well, ah... its Hermione, shes gone." said Mcgonnagal staying with her back facing him, she didn't want to look into his eyes, he had the eyes that marked the eyes of a headmaster, bright and knowing, like Dumbledore's.  
"Hermione? Gone?" Harry thought for a moment then said "Get all the ghosts and make a full sweep of the castle and the forest, if shes not there come get me. No nevermind, I'll go. Cho," Harry looked at his wife, who had stopped crying but was still wide awake and looking straight at him "Stay here please, and get some rest." She nodded.  
He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, he and Mcgonnagal walked back to the Great Hall. When he opened the door he saw that everyone was sleeping except for a few people, who were standing up, the three of them were the Head boy Jake Inglewood, Head girl Petricia Longbottom, and Prefect Jessica Hulse. But there were two others stading in a corner very secrectative. Harry walked over to them as they lifted their heads, it was the person from the street that Melissa had ran into, and... Lucious Malfoy? As soon as Harry could get a better look they had vanished, but they couldn't of, it was Hogwarts, no one could apperate or disapperate.   
  



End file.
